2011-12 Philadelphia Flyers season
The 2011–12 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Flyers' 45th season in the National Hockey League. Off-season Following his penchant for making big moves, Flyers GM Paul Holmgren pulled off perhaps the most stunning move of his tenure, trading captain Mike Richards to the Los Angeles Kings for Brayden Schenn, Wayne Simmonds and a 2012 2nd-round draft pick, and Jeff Carter to the Columbus Blue Jackets for their 2011 1st-round pick (Sean Couturier) and Jakub Voracek all within the span of an hour on June 23. Later that same day, Holmgren addressed the Flyers' long-standing goaltending issues by signing Phoenix's Ilya Bryzgalov to a 9-year, $51 million contract. On July 1, the Flyers signed Jaromir Jagr to a 1-year contract, Maxime Talbot to a 5-year contract and Andreas Lilja to a 2-year contract. Chris Pronger was named Flyers captain; however, 13 games into the season he was lost for the remainder of the regular season and playoffs with severe post-concussion syndrome. Regular season Bryzgalov's play ranged from spectacular to subpar, including being benched in favor of Sergei Bobrovsky for the Flyers' 3-2 loss to the New York Rangers in the 2012 Winter Classic. 12 rookies suited up for the Flyers during the season, with the play of Couturier, Schenn and Matt Read standing out impressively. Standings Playoffs The Flyers drew the Pittsburgh Penguins in the first round of the playoffs, a series in which the two teams combined for an NHL-record 45 goals in the first 4 games and a total of 309 penalty minutes in an intense, fight-filled series. The Flyers pulled off the upset in 6 games against a Pittsburgh team that was heavily favored to win the Stanley Cup. But in the second round against the New Jersey Devils, the Flyers' run-and-gun style of play was stymied by the Devils' forechecking and defense, and the Flyers were eliminated in 5 games. Schedule and results Regular season |- | November: 7–3–2, 16 Points (Home: 3–1–1; Road: 4–2–1) |- | December: 9–3–1, 19 Points (Home: 2–1–0; Road: 7–2–1) |- | January: 7–4–2, 16 Points (Home: 3–2–2; Road: 4–2–0) |- | February: 5–7–1, 11 Points (Home: 3–3–1; Road: 2–4–0) |- | March: 11–3–2, 24 Points (Home: 7–2–1; Road: 4–1–1) |- | April: 2–2–0, 4 Points (Home: 1–1–0; Road: 1–1–0) |- | colspan=7 align="center"| Legend: |} Playoffs |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=11 align="center"| Legend: |} Player stats Skaters |} |} Goaltenders |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Denotes player finished season with another team. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. Awards and records Awards Milestones Transactions Trades Other transactions Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft in St. Paul, Minnesota Farm teams ;American Hockey League – Adirondack PhantomsFlyersHistory.net, AHL Season Overview: 2011–12 (Standings) ; ECHL – Trenton Titans See also * 2011–12 NHL season References ;General *'hockeyDB.com': Roster and player statistics Results and Schedule *'hockey-reference.com': Roster and Statistics Schedule and Results *'Flyers History': Season Overview Game Scores & Results Playoff Results ;Specific Category:Philadelphia Flyers seasons Philadelphia Flyers season, 2011-12